


Always

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:“August has been gone very long on a mission and you honestly thought you were just getting a box with his personal effects this time and are crying and in disbelief when he returns, bruised and battered but alive. How does the reunion go?“





	Always

It’s been two months since August left for his latest job, a mission that as far as you knew was taking him to Asia. He had said at the time that it might be a long one, a few weeks perhaps, and you had told him to get back as soon as he could, which he had promised to do. But now, 8 weeks later you were pacing at home in the middle of the night worrying about him so much you felt sick.

You had found out about his particular line of work only a few months before he had left, having always believed him to be a government consultant up until that time. You hadn’t been upset at him for not telling you sooner, strictly he wasn’t allowed to mention it to anyone but he loved you and he couldn’t face lying to you any more. The problem was that after you had found out you found you could do nothing but worry for his safety whenever he was away. Despite your worry, he always came home. August always comes home.

But two months? What could be taking so long? Tears prick in your eyes as you think about it, realising you might have to seriously start considering the possibility that he’s dead. The lack of contact was the hardest part, if he could just turn his cell phone on for two minutes you could finally get some sleep knowing he was safe. He had to be safe. You pace the length of your living room, stopping at a photo on the mantlepiece of you and August happy and in love on your last vacation together. “Please come home” you say, voice wobbling and a tear falling, which you wipe away steeling yourself. Acknowledging you’re probably not going to get any sleep tonight you sit down with a book and try desperately not to think of anything else.

At 3am you come to with a start, realising you fell asleep on the sofa, legs cramping from the uncomfortable position. Something woke you up, something that sounded like the front door opening. You listen, not wanting to believe it, wondering if you should prepare for a burglar or your long lost boyfriend. The sound of the door closing and a bag dropping to the floor is too much for you, you get up and race to the door. Knowing it’s him, feeling his presence in the house again, you run in to his arms bodies almost slamming together at the force of it. Your fists grab hold of his sweater as you finally let out a breath, and his arms wrap around you in that familiar way that makes you feel so safe. Before you know it you’re sobbing in to his chest. “You came back. You’re here.” you cry, voice muffled against the fabric of his sweater, his grip around you tightening at your words as he kisses the top of your head.

“Of course I did” he says softly, but something’s wrong, there’s pain in his voice that scares you. Looking up at him for the first time, seeing his face for the first time in 8 weeks, your heart drops and you take a step back and out of his arms. One side of his face is black and blue, and now that you’re not in his arms he holds his side like he’s wounded. He’s see you turn white, tears streaming down your face. “I’m fine, I’m fine” he mutters moving back towards you. “I’m sorry I took so long. I wanted to call you”. He motions for your to move towards the living room, and you move with him and sit down besides each other on the sofa.“Wha-What happened to you?” you stutter, hand lightly caressing his face, eliciting a wince from him.

“I ran in to some trouble and ended up having to fight my way out of a situation, nothing I couldn’t handle” he’s playing it cool but you can tell he’s in pain “you should see the other guys. They’re dead” he says matter of factly and shrugs. “Look, I need you to know how sorry I am. I thought of you every day, I knew you’d be going crazy with worry but I just couldn’t get a message to you.” He pulls you in to his arms and you lean in to him, burying your face in the crook of his neck “I love you” he says and you’ve heard it countless times before but it makes your heart soar now, and sets you off sobbing again. “I did think you might be slightly happier to see me though” he chuckles, lifting your chin and wiping your tears away. You want to kiss him but you’re so scared of causing him pain, which you know is irrational but you’ve never seen him hurt before.

“I’m sorry” you sniffle, wrapping your arms around him and finally enjoying the feel of his strong body against yours. “But August, I thought you were dead. I was waiting for the call. I was scared” you admit, tears finally ebbing away. He cups your face in his large hands and leans down to kiss you. It’s a gentle kiss but it tells you how sorry he is, how much he missed you, what you mean to him. It’s a kiss that makes time stop for a minute. A kiss you’ve been waiting for, for far too long. When he finally breaks it you sigh contentedly.

“I’m always going to come home. Remember what I promised you?” he strokes your hair, comforting you even though you should be the one looking after him right now. “I never break my promises” he kisses you again, more passionately this time. You believe him completely, believe that he’s always going to walk through that door and that he’s always going to be in your life, always looking out for you and you feel how you should have felt the minute he got home; contented and finally at ease.


End file.
